monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kenkou Cross Q
@Kuruni - Alright, yeah, I used a poor choice of words. Almost no mamono would initially ''resist unconditional sex with the first stranger they meet. However, they have almost no tastes or preferences when it comes to men. As long as the man loves them back, most Mamono tend not to care what his appearance or personality may be. Something Realty Warper explained very carefully to me. A stranger raping them is something almost all of them would cherish, seeing it as a proposal. They'll almost never dislike it. But my point is that Mamono see sex different than us, which is fundamental in ''all of them. To them, it's something much more, something they desire greatly in life no matter the disposition of their species. Their desire for sex has nothing to do with their personality (as opposed to advocating incest, or being lazy and irresponsible), it's something ingrained in the very core of their being. Something that is part of their deepest instincts, and possibly even surpasses their survival instinct. Just like while us humans' survival instinct is one of our deepest ones, our personalities can still greatly differ. And some of us are able to surpress our survival instinct much more than others. But despite that not all of us would kill random people to stay alive. Even if some mamono might be a bit more difficult to copulate with, in the end, none of them will be able to resist having sex with their chosen husband. Even the Hinezumi; while she might not be initially interested in sex, just a first taste of it is enough to make her a slave to her desire to copulate with her husband: Hinezumi:'' "The "monster" within is always smoldering but if they have sex with a man and their body learns the taste of the man who is their husband, their flames flare up to such a degree they they can't be relieved just through fighting, and then they'll feel passionate desire towards their husband.". '''Vampire': "a lot of them change their attitudes completely after accepting a man as their husband, becoming like a totally different person. There are some who start to dote on their men, and fewer of them would control their lust after feeding." It's stated in the individual articles of a lot of mamono that, no matter how docile, stubborn, civilized or submissive they may be, in the end their nature as a Mamono will compel them to have sex with the person they imprinted upon. Will cause them to greatly desire sex with their husband. And mamono tend to only imprint upon people they have had sex with. So most of them will accept the "proposal" of the first stranger they meet. And Unicorns can be made to have sex with a non-virgin. This is how Bicorns are born. And no mamono really wants a "one night affair". For most of them, the first man they have sex with is the man they'll imprint upon as their husband for life. And few of those men would ever consider leaving their wives. ...This may have been a long rant, but I wanted to make it clear I'm NOT a hypocrite as you seem to believe.